The Best Is Yet To Come
by Rhonda Roo
Summary: The group finds out from an old friend why Scotty really split from Charlene. But there are secrets he will not reveal, not even to Lilly. Will he reveal them to her or to everyone? This will eventually be L/S
1. An Old Friend In Town

**Title: The Best is Yet To Come**

_Summary: That title sucks but oh well. This is a L/S at some point and time in the story, but not the first sentence. I might let them flirt a bit and think about it some first. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own them….but I just borrow them for my amusement._

**Chapter One: An Old Friend In Town**

Stillman walked out of his office and saw the male detectives sitting around Vera's desk talking, but the two females were no where to be found. "Hey guys, where is Miller and Rush?"

Scotty looked up. "They went to the library to check out Damon's story just to see if the little punk is lying to us."

Vera looked over at Scotty and then back down. "Oh he is."

"Well when they get back don't let Lilly leave yet, she has a surprise coming."

Jeffries looked at the boss and smiled. "What surprise is that?"

"This week is a big Lieutenant meeting and they are coming from all over the United States, first time they ever did this in Philly. Anyway her friend from Tennessee is coming, Lt. Brown. He is going to be here soon, I invited him to hit Jones' with us tonight."

Vera looked over at Scotty and smiled. "Didn't you see that girl down there for awhile?"

"Yea, Charlene but we broke that off. She is seeing a buddy of mine, he was going to propose a couple of months ago."

Stillman sat down. "Why did you break it off with her?"

Scotty smiled, he didn't want to tell the exact reason. "She wasn't going to leave Nashville and I ain't leaving Philly, hard to keep going. Plus I was interested in someone else at the time anyway."

Stillman smiled at his detective. "Oh who was that?"

Scotty shook his head. "Doesn't matter, nothing ever came of it. I got too nervous to ask her out so I just gave up on it."

They heard a female voice and Scotty jumped. "Gave up on what?"

The guys all turned and saw Lilly coming in with Kat. Vera looked over a the women. "Scotty broke it off with Charlene in Nashville over some woman that he was too chicken shit to ask out."

Lilly sat down beside her partner and smiled. "Oh do tell Scotty."

"No Lil, not important now."

"So you are not even going to tell me, your partner and best friend who she was?"

He leaned close. "Not even you Lil. So did you ladies find out anything?"

Kat spoke up as she sat down. "Yes, Damon is a damn liar we found that out. He was not in the library that day, the day before or the day after."

Jeffries smiled. "So where was he?"

Suddenly they heard a voice from the door. "I was told I could find Little Sister in here."

Everyone in the group was so surprised when Lilly's eyes got big, she smiled and then jumped up. She ran across the room and straight in the arms of the man that spoke. "Well Big Daddy, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the Lt. meeting but John invited me to go out with all of you tonight so we could catch up and I could get to know everyone."

Scotty walked over and shook his hand. "Lt. Brown, how are you doing sir?"

"I'm good Scotty. Charlene and Sam send their best, I hear you are going to be best man at their wedding?"

"That is what Sam said when he called. Only right since I did fix them up."

"How is that other thing going? I hear you broke it off with Charlene for a sweetie here in Philly?"

"It didn't work out, I never asked her out."

The older man winked at Scotty. "From what I was told, maybe you should have."

Scotty smiled at him. "Well it's water under the bridge now." He looked around. "Come on over and meet everyone, Lil want to introduce him to the squad?"

"Sure will. Guys this is Big Daddy from Nashville. Big Daddy this is Kat Miller, Nick Vera, Will Jeffries and of course Lt. Stillman."

They all shook hands with him addressing him as Lt. Brown, he smiled. "Folks back home just call me Big Daddy, just like Little Sister here. Either one is fine."

Kat looked at the older man and smiled. "So how did Lil get the nickname Little Sister and how are you still living calling her that?"

Lilly smiled. "Long story, we can tell it over a drink. Come on Big Daddy, you can walk over there with me."

"Be glad to Little Sister." They watched as Lil took his arm and walked out with him.

When they got to Jones' Tavern, Lilly sat down between Lt. Brown and Scotty. After they got their drinks Kat reminded them about what they wanted to hear. "So Big Daddy, you were going to tell us how Lil got her nickname from you?"

"Well we were questioning Ty Sugar when the two of them came to Nashville to investigate the murder of Truck Sugar. I was told that they left all of you back here to work this end of it. Anyway we were interviewing Ty and he said some things were private and was that okay. Little Sister here looked at him like she could back him in a corner and make him beg to get out and she said it's not okay. So I walked over and said we are going to start this interview over, is that okay with you Little Sister? And she said I'm okay with that Big Daddy."

Will smiled and held up his mug. "Another solve and another person that really can rest in peace. Let's here it for our squad and our friends in the South." Everyone held up their mugs and cheered.

Lt. Brown smiled at the group. "That case inspired us in Nashville to dig out some cold homicides and start looking at them again. I put Sam Nichols in charge of looking over them for me. He is one great detective."

Scotty smiled. "He is and I hear he loves Nashville. Before he moved to Nashville he had his sites set on Lil."

Lilly looked over at Scotty and then she leaned into him. "He knew that he couldn't measure up to my best friend." They all laughed at her statement. Everyone noticed that after the trip to Nashville the partners were closer and since the shooting they had become the best of friends.

The group talked for awhile about Nashville, Philly and even the shooting. Lilly hated talking about it but Big Daddy was concerned about her, so she talked about it for awhile anyway. Scotty thought everyone forgot and he was relieved, it was getting late and they would all be leaving soon. Then Big Daddy mentioned it.

Lt. Brown looked over at Scotty. "So Scotty, why is it you decided not to pursue this lady you were interested in?"

Scotty rolled his eyes but then explained. "I saw her with some other people not too long after I split with Charlene and found out that some other guys were interested in her. She could do so much better than me, so I let it go."

Lilly looked over at him with concern in her eyes. "Scotty, that is terrible. You didn't even give her the chance to say if she was interested in you or not? Did you even make your feelings known to her?"

"No Lil, I didn't. She has no good reason to be interested in me but at least a thousand reasons why she should hate me."

The voice in Lilly's head was telling her that it could be her and then the other voice shouted that it wasn't her. She was even close to being his type, plus they were best friends. "Do one favor for me? Think about it and then maybe tell her. You have so much to offer someone Scotty."

He smiled at her. "Sure Lil, I'll think about it."

Nick laughed and cut in. "In other words Lil, he isn't going to tell her. Just tell us who it is Scotty."

Scotty shook his head. "No, I don't want you to poison her mind against me."

Kat looked over at Scotty, she was beginning to get the feeling she knew who it might be. "So we know her?"

Scotty shrugged. "You might, but Nick would go out of his way to find her."

Lilly scooted her seat back. "Well I need to get home and feed my cats." Then she looked at Lt. Brown. "Are you going to be around before you head home?"

"Sure, I'll stop by in the morning and then I will come to see you before I leave town."

"Sounds great." She leaned over and hugged the older man. "Goodnight Big Daddy." Then she looked around the table. "See all of you tomorrow."

Scotty stood up when she did. "I need to get going too, can I give you lift home?"

She always refused and argued that she could take care of herself, so everyone was shocked when she smiled and nodded. "Sounds great, thanks."

Scotty shook the older man's hand. "See you in the morning Lt. Brown." Then he looked around the table. "Goodnight guys." They watched as Lilly and Scotty walked out together with his hand on the small of her back.

Stillman looked over at Lt. Brown. "You know who she is, don't you?"

"Yes, Charlene and Sam told me."

Will laughed. "Oh please share with us." They all laughed.

He shook his head. "Sorry, I can't because they told me in confidence. Well after they accidentally told me they asked me not to say anything. Besides, Scotty needs to make that decision in is own mind."

Scotty and Lilly walked back to the precinct and to his car, he held the door open for her. When they got in she smiled. "I really appreciate the ride Scotty."

"I told you Lil, anytime. Tonight you won't have to call me and let me know you made it home okay."

She laughed. "But you will, don't forget."

When he walked her to her door she reached out and hugged him. "I hope you know just how special you are Scotty. She would be lucky to have you and a fool to reject you."

"You are just saying that because I'm your best friend."

"I'm saying that because you don't know how great you are. Please, tell her."

"I said I'll think about it and I will." He waited while she opened her door. "Goodnight Lil."

"Night Scotty, call me when you get home."

She locked up and fed the cats, then waited for his call. Just when she was getting ready to call, her phone rang. "Rush."

"_Hey Lil, I just got home. Got behind a wrecker moving a car from a fender bender, so want a ride in the morning?"_

"Sounds good Scotty."

"_I'll pick you up at 7:00, we will have time to stop for coffee before we go in."_

"Okay, goodnight Scotty."

"_Sleep good Lil. If you have a nightmare, you call me and we will talk through it. Promise?"_

"I promise." Scotty was the only one that knew about her nightmares, one more reason she knew she could trust him. "Night." She hung up and got ready for bed. When she opened her t-shirt drawer she found Scotty's shirt in there. He had left it after they went running one day and she forgot to give it back. So she put it on. For the first night in months, she slept without a nightmare.

**TBC**

_Review….I know this is a weak beginning but it will get better….with some encouragement of a review it could get much better._


	2. My Big Mouth

**Title: The Best Is Yet To Come**

_Disclaimer: I don't own them…never said I did._

_Summary: What happens when you talk without thinking? Or talk without realizing who is in the room? Lilly finds out._

**Chapter Two: My Big Mouth**

Scotty pulled up in front of Lilly's house the next morning. He wished he could be picking her up for a date or even coming over for a date, but this was just a ride to work. He would take what he could get, because if he could only have her as a friend then he would take it. He got out and walked up to her door. The door opened before he could knock. "Hey Scotty, come on in."

"You just about ready Lil? I thought you would want to see Lt. Brown before they leave this morning for the meeting."

She turned and smiled at him, he would do just about anything for that smile. "You are so sweet Scotty, thanks. Yes just let me grab my bag and we can go."

Scotty parked the car and wanted to open Lilly's door for her like he did at her house, but she got out too quick. "Hey Lil, if you want to go on in I can go grab some coffee and bagels for us. I don't know when they are leaving, I would hate for you to miss seeing your friend this morning."

"Thanks Scotty, wait and let me give you some money for mine."

"I've got it Lil, I can buy my best friend coffee sometimes." She watched as he walked off. Lilly could honestly say that Scotty was her best friend and she really enjoyed having him in her life. If he ever got together with the mystery woman she would miss having him around all the time.

Lilly walked in the squad room and saw Lt. Brown talking to the others, they all looked up as she walked in. She put her things down and then walked over to them. "Hey Big Daddy, so when does your meeting start?"

"As soon as your boss gets off the phone."

She sat down with all of her co-workers and their visitor. Will looked toward the door. "Hey Lil, you lose Scotty this morning?"

"Why do you assume he would come in with me?"

Kat laughed. "He comes in with you every morning."

Lilly smiled. She hadn't realized that it became a habit for them to come to work together. "He went for coffee and bagels for us, we didn't get to stop this morning."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Get your boy out of bed earlier and you wouldn't be in a hurry."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "I'm not sleeping with Scotty, give me some credit for common sense." She didn't see Scotty come in when she said that and the others didn't either. But in his mind he knew that he had been smart at just keeping her for a friend, obviously that is all she wanted.

Scotty put his cup and bagel down on his desk and then walked over to the group. He handed Lilly her cup and a bag. "Here is your coffee and your bagel Lil."

"Oh thanks Scotty." She moved over a bit so another chair would fit in. "Here sit down with us."

"No thanks, I've got some stuff to do at my desk. We are still on a case, right?" He walked off without waiting for an answer.

Before she had the chance to say anything, Stillman walked out of his office. "Sorry Lt. Brown, family stuff going on. So let's go, Will you are in charge and I will see everyone on Monday."

Lilly walked over to her desk and noticed Scotty's head was down. Lt. Brown walked over to her desk with her. "I will stop in and see you before I go home Little Sister."

"Okay, talk to you then Big Daddy. Bye Boss." The men left. She sat down at her desk and looked over at Scotty. "Hey Scotty, are you okay?"

He didn't look at her. "Yep, just working on this case."

"You were laughing this morning, did something happen after I came in that upset you?"

He finally looked up. "No Lil, I'm just working on this case."

Nick walked over. "Trying to finish up because of a big date this weekend Valens?"

"Not anymore." He didn't say another word. Lilly assumed that a date had been broken after she left him this morning, she had no idea he had plans to ask her out.

She thought she would try to make him feel better. "Well if you want to do something this weekend, I don't have any plans."

Scotty got up and looked across at his partner. "Gee Lil, asking me out? I thought everyone was supposed to give you credit for some common sense." He looked over at Vera. "Nick, let's hit it."

He walked out with Nick behind him. Kat looked over at Lilly as realization hit Lilly. "He heard what I said and took it the wrong way."

Will laughed. "Well you don't have to worry about him making the moves on you now."

Lilly got up and started for the door. "I might enjoy his moves. Let's go Kat." She was followed by a stunned Kat. Everyone had noticed how close the partners were, but no one really thought that Lilly had real feelings for Scotty.

Scotty and Nick were in Scotty's car when Nick decided to ask him about Lilly. His only worry was that Scotty would push him out of a moving car. "So Valens, you got the hots for Rush now?"

Scotty looked over and narrowed his eyes, Nick thought he wasn't going to answer him. "I wouldn't say that exactly."

"You like her?"

"She's my partner and best friend, yes I like her."

"You know what I'm getting at Valens. You have more than partner and best friend feelings for Lil? She is the woman you dumped Charlene for, isn't she?"

"Yes she is but nothing came of it so keep it between us, I mean it man do not tell her or anyone. I was smart not to ask her out, it would have killed our friendship. You heard her back there."

"She didn't mean it that way man."

"Yes she did. Doesn't matter, I get to keep her as my friend and that's enough."

Nick smiled at his friend. "After your little girl moment back there, she might be pissed at you."

"I'll talk to her. But do not say a word about what I told you."

"She won't hear it from me man." He smiled at the thought. He promised not to tell anyone, he didn't promise not to text it to anyone.

Kat and Lilly were walking down the sidewalk to get coffee. "So Lil, you really do like him don't you?"

"Kind of."

"Oh come on Lilly, be honest."

"Of course I like him, he is my best friend and my partner."

Kat stopped forcing Lilly to stop too. Kat put her hands on her hips and gave Lilly that look usually saved for lying suspects. "Stop acting like you have no idea what I am getting at."

Lilly started walking so Kat followed fast to keep up. "Yes okay, I like Scotty."

"So tell him."

"After what came out of my big mouth, sure telling him I like him is a great follow-up for that."

"So what did you mean by that anyway?"

"I meant I didn't want to compromise our jobs, not that I wouldn't sleep with him."

Kat grabbed Lilly's arm and stopped her again. "So you would do the wild thing with Valens?"

Lilly smiled. "Sure, wouldn't you? He is a hottie, I mean look at him."

"So you would sleep with him because he is good looking."

"I would sleep with him because he is a hottie that is a wonderful guy. But don't tell him anything, I have to get him to understand what I meant."

"Hey I won't tell him anything." But she didn't promise to not tell Nick or Will.

When they got back the guys were all sitting there talking. Lilly sat down at her desk but Kat walked to where the guys were. Nick looked over at her. "Hey Miller, what's up?"

"We now know that some guys are just lying, cheating scum and they can't help it."

Will laughed. "You been talking to Nicky's ex?"

Nick looked at Will but laughed. "Hey she never had proof. They must have talked to someone that knows Valens."

Kat glanced at Lilly and then back at the guys. "No, I have it from a very reliable source that Valens is a very doable hottie that is a wonderful guy as well."

Scotty had kept quiet up to this point. "Obviously you haven't been talking to my partner." Then he walked to the break room. All eyes turned to Lilly.

Lilly looked up at the group. "What?" Then she looked toward the break room and sighed. "Oh okay."

Scotty could tell the minute Lilly walked in the break room, she took her time getting coffee until they were alone. She walked over to the table and sat down. "Can I talk to you Scotty?"

"Sure Lil, is it case related?"

"No, it's personal."

"Then it needs to wait until after work. I'm not getting into all of that here."

Lilly got up but didn't leave the break room immediately. "Okay then, after work it is. I will be at your place at 8:00 tonight, make sure you are there." She left the break room without giving him a chance to speak.

Scotty just smiled but inside he was hoping that she was still there for breakfast on Saturday morning. He heard Lilly after she left the break room.

All eyes were on Lilly when she came out and sat back down. "It's none of your business, any of you." They all saw the smile on her face as she put her head back down in the file.

**TBC**

_Review and I will really try to update quicker next time….a review might give me incentive to do that._


	3. Dinner Date?

**Title: The Best Is Yet To Come**

_Disclaimer: I do not own them….. If I did then the show would be back next season for sure!!!!!_

_Summary: Lilly and Scotty are having dinner, but is it a date? And will Lilly spend the night?_

**Chapter Three: Dinner Date?**

Lilly noticed Scotty stacking files and doing his usual getting ready to leave for the day routine. She looked up and smiled. "So partner, I will be at your place at 8:00 to talk. Want pizza or Chinese?"

"You don't have to bring food Lil."

"I will bring food Scotty. Anything else you want me to bring?"

He smiled as he walked past her desk. "Sure, you could bring an overnight bag and Chinese."

Lilly laughed as her partner walked away but she knew he could hear her. "In your dreams buddy." She heard him laugh as he walked on out the door. Then she looked around and the others were looking at her. "What?"

Nick shrugged and smiled. "Nothing, just wondering if you are really going to take an overnight bag."

She got up and when she put her things in her bag they were sure no answer was forthcoming. She smiled. "I guess Scotty is the only one that will know for sure if I take a bag or not. It's none of your business." She laughed and walked out.

_**Scotty's Apartment; 8:00**_

Scotty smiled when he opened the door to Lilly. He saw food in her hands and that was it. "Damn Lil, no bag?"

She walked in and kissed her partner on the cheek. "You have to work for my lovin' Valens, I'm just not giving it away. So what are we doing tonight besides eating and talking?"

"Well I guess the obvious is out, so we can eat and then talk. If you want to stay longer we can watch a movie or play strip poker."

"Nice try Valens. Get in here, I'm hungry."

"Stop calling me Valens, okay Lil?"

She put the food on the table that he had set for dinner, she was going to say something funny but then she looked at him. He looked serious, like he was really hurt. "What's wrong with me calling you Valens?"

"You called me that way back, you know when you hated me. I hurt you, and I understand what I did was wrong. I lied to you Lil and I hurt the one person that should have meant the most to me at that time. You hated me and called me Valens all the time. When you call me that it just brings it all back again."

Lilly walked over to Scotty and put her arms around his neck. "No one means more to me than you Scotty. You're my best friend, I don't want to lose that." She pulled back and meant to pull away completely but instead she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Then she smiled. "Let's eat, I'm wasting away while as we speak."

They ate and enjoyed light banter, no serious conversation while they were eating. Lilly offered to help Scotty clean up after dinner. When they finished she walked over to the coffee pot. He smiled when she looked back at him. "Sure Lil, make some coffee. Make yourself at home, I tell you that all the time. Besides some of ma's cake would not be the same without coffee."

"Is that where you went after work?"

"Yes, told her that you were coming for dinner and she gave me cake for dessert. She said you are way to skinny and you need to put on some weight."

Lilly made the coffee and then walked over to Scotty. "Do you think I'm too skinny? I mean guys look at things like that, right?"

He smiled when he looked up from cutting the cake. "You're perfect Lil. I mean a few more pounds wouldn't hurt you but you are so beautiful, I mean why mess with perfection?"

She laughed. "A simple yes or no would have been great Scotty. You are getting way too mellow on me here."

He bumped her arm and laughed. "No Lil, you are not too skinny. Now go find a movie and get it started, I will bring all of this in when I get it ready. And I'll get you a bib, you have soy sauce on your shirt."

"Damn, can I get one of your shirts to put on? This is new and I want to rinse this out."

"Go get one of my shirts and you can throw that in the washer." After she was changed and had put her shirt in the washer she went back in to the living room. When Scotty came in he saw Lilly sitting there in his shirt, her sweats and she had kicked her shoes off. He couldn't help but feel like he wanted this all the time.

He joined her on the couch, they ate dessert and watched the movie. She paused it while he took their dishes to the kitchen and she went to hang her shirt up to dry. She bought this outfit after work today, she wanted to look good for Scotty. She just couldn't figure out why. After they got back to the couch she restarted the movie. Scotty put his arm around her and she leaned over on him.

_**Outside Scotty's apartment in Nick's car**_

Kat laughed. "So does anyone else think that spying on them is wrong?"

Will nodded. "Yep, but they won't tell us the truth." Nick nodded in agreement.

Kat spoke up again. "So how long are we staying here?"

Nick laughed. "Until she leaves or the lights go out, then we will know she is sleeping over. Then we can see if they lie to us on Monday."

Will looked over at Nick. "Or we show up with breakfast in the morning. We were supposed to watch the game over here with Scotty tomorrow, remember? He bought that new television and invited us?"

Nick smiled. "Oh yes, and we could show up just a bit early with breakfast. Want to join us tomorrow Kat?"

"Miss the fun the two of you will have with Valens? Oh I am so going to be there."

_**Back in the Apartment**_

The movie was over and Scotty noticed that Lilly fell asleep on his shoulder. "Hey Lil, the movie is over."

She smiled. "Sorry, I conked out on you. I'm just really tired tonight."

"Just stay over, you can have my bed and I will take the couch."

"Are you kidding? I love your couch, it's more comfortable than my bed. I am the guest, I get the couch." She got her keys. "Will you get my overnight bag out of the car please?"

"You planned on staying all along?"

She laughed. "Well I was coming back tomorrow anyway."

"I'll get your bag and be right back." Scotty went out and got her bag out of the car, but he did not see Nick's car or their coworkers. When Scotty got back in the building with her bag, they left.

_**Nick's car as they drove away**_

Nick laughed at the stunned expressions on the faces of his two coworkers. "I told you two that she lied and was sleeping with him. That is why he got so mad when she denied it and he had his girly moment."

Kat still stunned spoke up. "I believed her when she said that she hadn't slept with him. She said she would and made it clear she wanted to but I believed she wouldn't lie to me when she said she hadn't."

Nick laughed again. "Well they thought they were hiding it."

_**Scotty's apartment**_

Lilly came out of the bathroom after getting ready for bed. "Hey Scotty, I forgot to bring something to sleep in so can I just hang on to your shirt for tonight?"

He smiled, he liked the thought of Lilly sleeping in his shirt. "You don't have to wear anything to sleep here, we are not formal. You can sleep naked if you want to."

Lilly walked up close and put her arms around her best friend. "Nice try buddy." She kissed him and then walked to the couch. "Hey you got it all ready for me."

"If you need anymore blankets you know where they are." He leaned down after she laid down and kissed her one more time. "Sweet dreams Lil."

"Nite Scotty." She laid down thinking that maybe sometime in the future it would be right for them, just not yet.

Scotty went in his room and stripped down for bed. He smiled at the thought of maybe one day he could get Lilly to love him like he has loved her for years. He spoke quietly to himself. "At least she is here.

**TBC**

_Okay….it's review time……I had to get this finished so I could actually do my homework for school…..well I didn't have to but I wanted to. Remember….REVIEW ME….WELL NOT ME BUT WELL YOU KNOW. _


	4. Harmless Flirting and Innuendo!

**Title: The Best Is Yet To Come**

_Disclaimer: I don't own them….if I did…well I think we would all know what would have happened after Lilly called Scotty doll face._

_Summary: There is not going to be any major smut for a few chapters yet but there will be some lovin' of another kind going on….read and find out what I mean. Maybe light smut…but nothing that anyone has to get a cup of coffee to read…(never mind…that's just me)_

**Chapter 4: Harmless Flirting and Innuendo!**

Lilly laid on Scotty's couch and looked around, she never really looked closely at his family room before. Usually when she stayed all night it was because she had been asleep and he covered her up. But this time she looked real close. She was comfortable because like she told Scotty, she loved his couch. He had bought a sectional and put an ottoman at each end, so laying on his couch was like being surrounded or protected. As she looked at the pictures on his shelf she noticed something. The first picture was Scotty with his mom and dad, the second was Mike and his family but the last one was Scotty with Lilly. It was like he thought of her as family, hopefully not like a sister, that would be a depressing thought. She laid there thinking about it and soon she was asleep.

Scotty woke up and looked at the clock, it was only 3:00. He thought about Lilly sleeping on his couch. They never did talk about what she came over to discuss. He was willing to just accept the fact that she didn't love him like that. But he didn't want to put a damper on their fun, so he didn't mention it. It still bothered him to think about it. He got up and looked out the door, she was asleep. So he put on his pajama pants and went to the couch to sit down. He turned on the television, he knew that Lilly slept like a log most of the time at his place. So he sat down on the end of the couch and put his feet up on the ottoman and looked over at the blonde on his couch. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair, she was laying so close to him.

Suddenly Lilly moved. She looked over at Scotty and he suddenly felt guilty. "Hey sorry Lil, did I wake you up?"

She stood up and for a minute he saw just her panties under his shirt. She walked toward the kitchen. "I'm thirsty, do you want anything?"

"No, thanks."

She stopped and looked back. "Are you okay Scotty?"

"I'll be fine Lil, thanks." She went to the kitchen and then came back and sat down. She put her glass on the table and then leaned over on Scotty.

"Do you want to talk about what is bothering you?"

"No, I guess it's being stupid to let it bother me now."

"You are still upset about what I said. Can I at least explain?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "You can if you want to, it seemed pretty clear to me. I understand Lil, we are friends and you want to keep it that way. It just kind of bothered me that you made it sound like the thought of sleeping with me made you sick or something."

"That is not even close Scotty, like I told Kat, I think you are totally doable. It's just that we are best friends, partners and coworkers, I just don't want to lose what we have. I don't know what I would do without you."

He put his arm around her and pulled her close. "You'll never have to Lil, you are stuck with me for life."

She looked up at him and smiled. "I'm glad Scotty." She yawned and they both laughed. "Lay down here with me and let's get some more sleep."

"Okay Lil." So she laid down and Scotty laid down beside her, then he pulled her close. When they had cuddled close and pulled the blanket up he whispered in her ear. "You mean the world to me Lil."

She couldn't say anything because of the lump in her throat, but she took his hand and laid it right over her heart. He smiled, he knew what she was telling him.

Scotty got up early and made coffee, Lilly was sleeping so deep that he didn't want to wake her. He knew she had many sleepless nights, at least when she was here she could sleep. He took a shower and then got the morning paper. While he was reading the paper, there was a knock at the door.

He opened the door and there stood Will, Nick and Kat. "What are you guys doing here so early?"

Kat walked in when Scotty moved to the side. "Well we met for breakfast and then thought we would just bring it here and help you get ready."

Nick went to the coffee pot. "We stopped at Rush's house but she wasn't home, her car was gone. So I'm thinking she had a hot and heavy date last night that hasn't ended yet."

"Lil ate dinner here with me last night."

Nick laughed. "Well she must have gone somewhere after she left here." Suddenly they heard the shower go on and Nick smiled even bigger. "And it seems like you had company after Lil left. When she finds out she is going to be pissed."

Will smiled. "Don't come running to us when she isn't speaking to you because of another woman being in your bed."

Scotty just shook his head and sat down, he looked at Kat and winked but the others didn't see it. She nodded slightly in answer, he had just told her it was Lilly in the shower. He went to change the subject. "So what are we eating during the game?"

Nick sat down at the table and started to speak, but stopped with his mouth open. Lilly had just walked in the kitchen in Scotty's shirt and boxers, straight from the shower. Scotty got up to get her a cup of coffee, she walked over to the pot and kissed him. "I woke up alone, that's no way to treat an overnight guest Scotty." The flirty purr in voice stunned their coworkers.

"Sorry Lil, you were sleeping so good I didn't want to disturb you."

She sat on the kitchen counter and he handed her the coffee. Then Scotty looked over at Nick. "You were getting ready to say something? You know about the food for today?"

"Oh right, well I was just going to say we should get some pizzas, buffalo wings, chips, dips and just stuff like that. Easy finger foods so we can just lay it out in the living room." He looked over at Scotty waiting for a response and noticed that Scotty was standing between Lilly's legs and she had her arms around his neck. He shook his head. "If the two of you are going to act like that all day, then we won't be watching a game. Everyone will be watching you."

Scotty moved back to the table. "Mike brought chairs over yesterday, so let's go set up my living room and then we can go out for food."

They got to the living room and Nick stopped when he saw the blanket and pillow on the couch. "So Valens, she kick you out of your own bed?"

Lilly moved to pick up the blanket and started folding it. "This is where I sleep when I stay over. Let me guess, you thought I was shacking up with Scotty? Oh that's good Nick." Then she looked at Scotty. "I couldn't find my bag in your room this morning."

"I put your things away and your bag in the closet. Come on and I will show you where I put your things. You guys just have a seat, I'll be right back."

They got in his room and Lilly closed the door, then she threw the blanket and pillow on his bed. Scotty was surprised when she backed him up against the door. "Kiss me Scotty."

"How about what you said out there?"

"Smoke screen, it's none of his business. Now kiss me Scotty." He leaned down and kissed her hard. He kissed her lips and then he moved around to back her up against the door. He kissed her face and neck, then he smiled at her. "You know I want you Lil."

She smiled and raised up to kiss him. "I know. Someday Scotty, someday."

He kissed her again. "I'm looking forward to it baby. Now I better get back before they think we are rolling around on the bed."

"Hey Scotty?"

He turned around from the door. "What Lil?"

"Can I stay tonight? Or you stay at my place?"

"Sure Lil, we'll decide later." He walked out and she looked toward the door. She didn't want to tell him that she only slept when he was around. He took her nightmares away.

Lilly got dressed and they got the living room moved around with the other chairs and tables set up. The guys decided to go for food and leave the women in case anyone showed up while they were gone. Scotty was behind the couch and he leaned down over Lilly. She looked up at him and he kissed her. "You need anything from the store?"

She saw Nick getting ready to take a drink of his ice tea. "Yep, we need more condoms."

They heard a choking sound and a sputter, everyone except Nick started laughing. He frowned at them. "That was not funny Rush."

"It seems like everyone else thought it was. Come on guys, let's go."

Scotty leaned down and kissed Lilly again. "Try not to miss me baby."

She said in a voice that did not sound teasing. "I miss you anytime we aren't together Scotty. Hurry back."

He winked. "I won't be gone long Lil." The guys left speechless, they were seeing a side of Lilly that they just didn't see.

When the guys left, Kat looked over at Lilly and thought she saw tears in Lilly's eyes. "Are you are okay Lil?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"It just seems like for two people who are not officially a couple things are different. You want him around you all the time, we know you guys were making out in the bedroom plus he kissed you several times in front of us and you are sad that he isn't here."

Lilly looked down at her hands. "I don't know Kat. I know I love Scotty and I miss him when we aren't together. I yawn and fake tired so he will let me stay over without me telling him I just want to stay here. It's just that relationships don't work for me and then I end up on the losing end. I cannot lose Scotty, I would lose my heart."

"You wouldn't lose Scotty."

"I'm just not good with relationships. There was Patrick, he slept with my sister. Kite who wanted me to not be so devoted to my job. Ray who just wanted me to be devoted to him and just take off whenever. The Joseph, you know what happened there. And now Scotty, who also slept with my sister."

"You don't trust him."

"I do, it's just that he loved Chris first. I'm not into being a substitute for my little sister, I don't want to be second best. I don't want to love him as much as I do."

Kat smiled. "Sorry sweetheart, you are head over heels."

"I just can't have sex with him and it will be okay, once sex comes into the picture then it all blows up."

Kat walked over and sat down by Lilly. "Talk to him, explain your fears to him or you will lose him Lil." Just then Lilly's phone sounded her text message beep. They laughed when they looked at it.

The message was from Scotty. _'I love you Lil, miss you baby.'_

Lilly smiled. "I guess I need to talk to Scotty." Then she sent a message back. _'Back at ya big guy.'_

**TBC**

_Review……review. _

_A/N: Sorry this one took me so long. Started online classes to finish my degree and well it is always hopping in my house. Too many people live here. Next one will be quicker._


	5. No DoOvers in Life

**Title: The Best Is Yet To Come**

_Disclaimer: I don't own them…I just want to borrow Scotty for a day, or two, or three…well you get the picture._

_Summary: Are they going to talk? Or will Lilly's fears and something from the past get in the way of love?_

**Chapter 5: No Do-Overs In Life**

Scotty felt the change in Lilly's attitude right after they returned from getting the food. He was going to pull Kat aside as soon as he could to find out what happened while he was gone. The first thing was when they got back. He walked in the kitchen and leaned in for a kiss, she turned her head and he caught her cheek. Then he put his arm around her at the counter and she walked away from him.

They got busy after all of that. The first ones to arrive were Kite and his date Becky, who Lilly had fixed him up with. Becky and Lilly met in high school but then lost touch, they reconnected just a few weeks before. Lilly had taken it upon herself to introduce Kite and Becky, they had been an item ever since. When they walked in Lilly walked over to the couple, she hugged Becky and Kite. "So how are you doing Becky? Glad you moved back to Philly?"

"Well yes but I do miss my friends in Chicago. But it's great to be back home, reconnecting with old friends and making some new ones. I sold dad's house over in Chestnut Hill."

"I heard you did, Lindsay told me. Let's go in the kitchen so you can meet everyone." They walked on in the room. "Hey guys, look who's here. You all know Kite and this is his date Becky Simms, a friend of mine from high school. Becky this is the team I work with. Nick Vera, Will Jeffries, Kat Miller and my partner Scotty Valens."

Becky walked around and said hi to them and when she got to Scotty she smiled. "Well I've heard a lot about you."

"Don't hold it against me, I'm not all bad."

She winked at Lilly. "Trust me, it was all good."

"So what did Lil tell you about me?"

Lilly cut in. "Becky, don't make up stuff to help his ego because he really doesn't need it." Everyone laughed except for Scotty.

Becky smiled. "I better not tell you, it might give you too much to live up too."

Lilly walked over to them. "Let me show you to the living room."

They got in the living room and Kite looked at Lilly. "Are you okay Rush?"

"I'm fine Kite, why do you ask?"

"Because the tension between you and Scotty could be cut with a knife. What happened?"

Becky cut in. "I'm going in the kitchen to see if they need some help, I'll let the two of you talk." Kite smiled as she walked out of the room.

"I owe you big time Rush. Now what is bothering you?"

"My past relationships I guess. I always blow them and if I blow it with Scotty, then I lose my partner and my best friend. I can't imagine life without him, so basically I have to have a platonic relationship with him."

Kite smiled. "You didn't blow anything with us, I did. I was too much into myself and thought you should be too. I loved you so much Rush and then I guess I didn't know exactly what love meant. Scotty loves you, he loved you way back when you were shot. He told me while you were out of it that his whole world laid in that bed."

"So why did he sleep with Alex?"

"Lil, he's a man. He also tried to deny what he felt for you, but he loves you. Give it a chance?"

"I'll think about it Kite." He smiled at her and then hugged her.

"That's my girl." Scotty picked that moment to enter the living room, but he walked right back out.

Later that afternoon, she sat on the floor with the kids while watching the game instead of with Scotty like always. Scotty got up to go into the kitchen to get more chips, Kite went in behind him to get a drink. Scotty looked toward Kite. "So you and Lil starting up again?"

"No, I've got Becky and Lilly is so in love with you I'm surprised she can breathe without you around."

"Well we were fine until this afternoon. I left her here with Kat and when I got back she wouldn't really talk to me and I came in earlier when you hugged her."

"She's got a lot on her mind right now, most of it not good. She is afraid that is she is no good at relationships, but I explained to her that what happened with me wasn't her fault, it was mine. I was trying to help you."

Kat came in just as they finished talking. Kite nodded toward Kat. "Ask her what happened, she probably knows more than me."

Scotty turned to Kat. "What happened with Lil?"

"She thinks she sucks at relationships and if she blows one with you, well she has lost her best friend in the world. Not to mention the little thing of you sleeping with her sister, that still bugs her. She says she doesn't want to be second in line or something like that, a substitute for who you really want."

Scotty shook his head. "She should know better, I never loved Chris."

"Lilly thinks you did and she is a replacement."

Scotty picked up the chips and started for the living room. "Chris was the replacement for who I couldn't have, not the other way around."

Scotty sat back down on the couch and Lilly leaned back against his legs. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head and then whispered. "I miss you, come up here with me." So she got on the couch beside Scotty and he pulled her close. She didn't melt into him like always but he got her close to him again.

After the game was over and everyone was leaving Scotty was wanting to get everyone out quick, he wanted to talk to Lilly. But it seemed like Will, Nick and Kat were staying around for awhile. They were in the living room talking to Lilly when he walked in. Scotty sat down by Lilly and pulled her close.

Lilly stood up. "Kat, want to help me in the kitchen?"

Kat stood up, she knew there was nothing to be done. "Sure, right behind you Lil." When they got in the kitchen Kat leaned against the counter. "So you wanted to talk?"

"I want you to get Will and Nick out of here so I can talk to Scotty."

"Okay, consider it done." The women went back in the living room and sat down. Kat didn't want to make it too obvious. She looked around. "Hey guys, how about coming to my place for chocolate cake? My sitter is going to want to leave soon and V just got some new video games."

Nick laughed. "Oh I can take munchkin, she doesn't know I just let her win."

Will got up. "Sure you do." He looked at the couple on the couch. "You guys coming?"

Lilly yawned. "No, I'm so tired I will probably fall asleep before you guys get out of the parking lot."

When Scotty came back from locking up he just looked at Lilly. "We need to talk Lil."

"Yes we do, beer or coffee?"

"We need a clear head, I'll make coffee."

"I'll go change for bed." He watched her walk to his room before going to the kitchen.

When he came out of the kitchen with the coffee, she was sitting on the couch. He noticed she also had her pillow and blanket already out. He had been hoping after their talk that she wouldn't be sleeping on the couch. She looked up as he approached the couch and smiled.

Scotty put their cups down on the table and then sat down really close to Lilly. "So Lil, anything you want to say before I start?"

"No."

"Okay, it's seems like we have some important details to get out of the way. First and most importantly seems to be this hang up you have over my past with your sister, so let's cover that one first. She was there Lil, that is all I can say. I never loved Chris, she was basically just a stand-in for the one I couldn't have. She was a good friend to me but I was just so lost at the time. I won't try to justify what I did, but I can ask you to forgive me for being stupid. I should have turned to you all along but I didn't want to lose my partner, but in the end I did."

She had yet to look at him. "I thought you loved Chris."

"No, actually a part of me loved you."

"Kite said that he thought you were pretty upset when I got shot."

"I was devastated. I held you right after you were shot and all I could do was try to hold back the tears. I felt helpless because I couldn't help you, I could just hold you."

"I felt you holding me. But then when I was back at work, you dated Alex."

He smiled. "She was more or less payback for Ray and Joseph, that hurt Lil. You lied to me and was seeing Joseph behind my back."

"And Charlene?"

He laughed and shook his head. "How about a fresh start right here and now. No one else for me ever but if I can't have you then I would just rather be alone."

She put her cup down and moved closer. "You have me Scotty, it's just what you want from me does scare me. If this is just about sex then I don't want any part of it."

Scotty put his cup down and put his arms around her. "Damn it Lil, sex is not the only thing I can have on my mind. Yes I want you but I love you too, I have told you that I love you."

Lilly looked down and started talking without looking at Scotty. "Patrick said he loved me, but he betrayed me with Chris. Ray said he loved me but found it easy to just move on. Kite said he loved me but then dumped me because I am too dedicated to my job. And finally Joseph said he loved me and then left me because I visited Ray and had to think about my life. So saying you love me doesn't exactly make me believe it."

Scotty sighed. "Then I have to prove it. I can do that Lil, just give me a chance."

Lilly looked up at Scotty and then she lifted her face toward his. Scotty leaned down and kissed her. "You're tired so let's get some sleep. If you want to sleep out here, I understand."

Lilly got up and put out her hand. "I want to sleep in your room, but tonight it's just sleep." He smiled and took her hand then they walked to his room together.

**TBC**

_Review……_

_A/N: I know this took forever but I just did not anticipate the little bit of time I would have once my daughter started school and I had the baby full time. So with my class and baby sitting my grandson, I will try to post quicker but no promises._


	6. Are We Crazy?

**Title: The Best Is Yet To Come**

_Summary: Well is it all worked out? Is anything ever all worked out with them? If you answered no, then you might be right._

_Disclaimer: I don't own them…..never have….never will_

**Chapter Six: Are We Crazy?**

Scotty woke up on Monday morning, it had been one of the best weekends for him. What would have made it better would have been waking up holding Lilly again. Where was she anyway? She had been right there in his bed beside him when he went to sleep last night and then he woke up to no Lilly. He smelled coffee, maybe she was in the kitchen. They had to talk about this weekend. She had slept in his bed the last two nights but they had yet to make love and she had yet to totally trust him.

Scotty walked in the kitchen to a pot of coffee and a note beside the coffee maker. Of course, he held her too tight last night and now she was running. Lilly's usual MO, make someone fall in love with you and then take off. Who cares if anyone else gets hurt as long as you don't. So he picked up the note, these Rush women have something with taking off and leaving notes.

_Scotty,_

_Went home to get dressed for work, I didn't want to wake you up. _

_I'll see you at work later and maybe dinner tonight?_

_Love,_

_Lil_

He was still disappointed. She couldn't have kissed him goodbye? They were so close to making love last night, he smiled just thinking about it. They watched a movie on the couch until late, she cuddled close to him. When the movie was almost over she had kissed him. They made out like teens on the couch and then moved the making out to his room. He had kissed and sucked her nipples and just as his hand made it to the waist of her panties, she decided it was too much. Scotty poured a cup of coffee and headed to the shower, a real cold one was in order.

Lilly looked up when she heard voices, she expected Scotty to come in upset because she left. But last night was too much for her. She almost made love with Scotty, she came so close to saying yes to him but something stopped her. She knew it was fear, the fear of losing herself in love again.

Kat saw Lilly at her desk, but no Scotty. "So Lil, where is your other half?"

"Still at home I guess. I had to leave early this morning so I could get dressed for work."

Vera laughed. "You might as well just move in with the guy, then your clothes would be there. You sleep at his place more than your own now. So don't try to get me to believe you are not doing Valens, everyone knows you are."

Lilly got up and picked up her cup. "Mind your own business Nick. One more time, I am not doing Valens. Plus that sounds like you are in high school Nick."

Jeffries walked in and looked around, then looked at Vera. "What did you say?"

Kat cut in. "He accused Lil of doing Scotty."

Jeffries shook his head and looked at Nick. "Leave her alone, if she is or isn't it's none of our business. She is never going to open up to Scotty if she thinks that people are watching her. Leave it alone and let it happen, she needs someone to love her like he does."

Kat walked in the break room and saw Lilly sitting with her head in her hands, her empty cup beside her. Kat filled her cup and then Lilly's before sitting down across from her. "So if you want to talk Lil, I'm here to listen. If you don't then I will stay out of it."

Lilly looked up. "I almost made love with Scotty last night, but I caught myself and stopped him."

Kat smiled. "But you wanted to?"

Lilly laughed. "Oh you have no idea. Scotty is dangerous in clothes but in just boxers the man is lethal. He kisses me and I lose all sense of reality. You don't know what it took for me to stop him and say no, the man was sucking on my nipples and well my head was spinning. You have no idea Kat."

Kat smiled. "Wow, okay that was one mental image I didn't need. So why did you say no?"

"What if I lose him Kat? Once we make love all bets are off, I am in this for life. I just have to be sure he is."

"So sleeping in his bed, leading him on as far as you let him get, kissing him and being suggestive to him in front of people. But then running when you get scared. How is that going to help?"

"It sounds so bad when you say it."

"He loves you Lil, I swear I have never seen a man so head over heels in my life. He loves you like I have never seen him with anyone."

Lilly shrugged. "I just need to be sure."

"Everyone is except for you." Kat looked out. "Well there is Boss and Big Daddy, the conference must be over."

Lilly looked up as the men came in. Lt. Brown walked over to Lilly. "So Little Sister, I guess this is goodbye for now."

She got up and put her arm through his. "I'll walk you out Big Daddy."

He said goodbye to everyone and they started out the door, they were met by Scotty coming in. He looked at Lilly but didn't say anything. He put his hand out to Lt. Brown. "So I guess you are headed back home sir?"

"Sure am, any messages for anyone back home?"

"Tell Charlene and Sam hi for me. I'll see them soon, they might come to visit me."

"You take care son, and take care of Little Sister here."

Scotty glanced at Lilly but no warmth in his eyes. "Oh she does fine taking care of herself. It was good to see you again sir." Scotty walked on after shaking his hand one more time.

Lilly briefly looked back at Scotty but then continued walking on out. "So girl, you want to tell me what he meant?"

"We have been pretty close this weekend and then this morning I got up and left without saying goodbye, but I did leave a note by the coffee pot."

"You told me a story one time about a note left for him."

Suddenly it hit her, Chris did the same thing to him. "Oh no, that was dumb of me. But I'm scared."

"Little Sister, take a chance on him. According to Charlene and Sam he talks about you all the time on the phone, not much of anything else. He loves you and everyone knows it. Your Boss told me that it has been obvious for years."

"I promise I will try."

"Well I have to go so I can get to my plane on time. Call me if you need to talk and I hope the two of you will come back to Nashville soon, we can go to the Runaway Pig."

She hugged him. "Have a safe trip Big Daddy." She watched as he walked to the squad car waiting to take him to the airport. Then she headed back in.

When Lilly walked in the squad room she noticed the group sitting at the table they worked at when they needed to discuss a case. Scotty had an empty seat beside him, oh well she had to fix it. She walked over and sat down by Scotty but he didn't look at her.

It was close to time to leave and it had been the day from hell all day. Scotty hardly spoke to Lilly all day, he wasn't mean to her but he just avoided her. Maybe she would get something out of him at dinner tonight, if he would agree to eat with her.

They heard the familiar voice of Louie, and everyone knew he carried a torch for Lilly. He walked over to her desk. "Hey Rush, looking good."

"Hey Louie, thanks. What are you doing here?"

"I need to ask you about a case I'm working on. So how about dinner? My treat for you looking over this case."

She smiled. "Okay, sounds good." She stood up. "Scotty, want to join us since we were supposed to eat together tonight?"

Scotty looked up and then back down. "No Lil, have fun." She shrugged and got up then left.

Lilly looked over the case and helped Louie find what they were overlooking. She also explained to him about her relationship with Scotty, so basically saying she wasn't interested in anyone else.

Scotty laid on the bed in the guest room at Mike's, he just could not stand to sleep in his bed tonight. It still smelled like Lilly, he explained it all to Mike and got an instant invitation to stay over. He turned his cell phone off, he knew he shouldn't have pursued Lilly. He got hurt just like he knew he would.

Lilly woke up from a nightmare. She could not sleep without at least hearing Scotty's voice so she called his cell, it was off. She called his apartment but no answer. Lilly sat down on her couch after making a cup of coffee and turned on the television. When did she become so dependent on Scotty to sleep? She realized that she loved Scotty more than anything, now she had to earn his love back again. It was going to be a long night. The tears started to pour down her face. She did this to herself and now it was time to fix it, once she found Scotty.

**TBC**

_Review…I will see if I can get them to make up next chapter, they are pretty stubborn. But maybe I can talk them into a very heated make up session. I might promise them some make up sex to see if they agree….people can be so hard to work with at times. __J_

_A/N: sorry this took so long. We are in the process of moving and well to make a long story short, the guy they sent to hook up my internet didn't know what he was doing. So my husband had to fix what he messed up…..I'm lucky that I'm married to a former cable guy, present phone guy._


	7. Needing Him

**Title: The Best Is Yet To Come**

_Summary: Scotty and Lilly are on the outs…..she can't sleep without at least hearing his voice and he is avoiding her. Will she be able to fix this?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own them…it would have just been more to pack, move and unpack…which I need to be doing._

**Chapter 7: Needing Him**

Lilly was still sitting on her couch crying at 4:00 in the morning, she hadn't been to sleep all night and tomorrow would be hell. Maybe she could call in, she could explain it to Boss and he could tell the others whatever he wanted to tell them. She tried Scotty's cell and home again, no answer. Maybe she pushed him straight to another woman and he was in her bed. The thought of that made her cry even harder.

Scotty woke up at his usual time but he didn't sleep very well. He kept thinking about Lilly. If she had a nightmare and couldn't find him then she would be toast today. He had to stop thinking like that, she used him for relief from nightmares, but he had fallen in love with her.

When he entered the kitchen Mike was sitting at the table drinking coffee, he looked up at Scotty. "Hey grab some coffee, you look like shit man."

"Gee thanks big brother."

"So you want to explain everything to me? I thought things with you and Lil were good."

"They were, but then Sunday night we almost made love and she pulled away. I don't get it man. She knows how much I love her and yet she just takes off leaving me a note. Those Rush sisters have something about notes."

Scotty noticed the look on Mike's face. "Don't compare Lil to Chris, she is better than that. Chris lied to you and almost caused you to lose Lilly and your job, what she did was intentional. Especially don't let Ally hear you comparing the two, she is friends with Lil. So she didn't want to make love yet and you are going to act like you are 10 about it? Emilio acts older than you sometimes."

"Thought you are supposed to be on my side bro."

"I am on the side of you getting this right and not losing her for good. She runs to you when she is scared or needs comfort, that shows trust. Be patient and she will come around, push her away and she will run to someone else."

"There is no one, she pushes everyone away."

"Except you Scotty, think about it. She always comes back to you. Lil has been hurt in ways you have no idea she told Ally, but she also told Ally a few things about you."

"Like what?"

"That she owes you her life. She wouldn't have made it this far without you. She loves you but is terrified of losing you if a relationship went south."

Scotty looked down into his cup. "I had no idea man, I thought she was just using me."

"Well that is why no one pays you to think." The men laughed and then they heard voices of Mike's boys in the hallway.

Emilio walked over to Scotty. "So Uncle Scotty, what did you do to Aunt Lilly?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Mommy is on the phone with her and I heard her tell Aunt Lilly to calm down and stop crying. She said for her not to worry that you were here and not with another woman."

Mike looked over at Scotty and then got up. "Help the boys with breakfast, I'm going to talk to Ally and see if I need to go talk to Lilly."

"I should go talk to Lilly."

Mike looked back before entering the hallway. "Because that would be so effective right now."

Scotty got the boys their cereal and helped them sit up at the table. Then he poured more coffee for himself, he looked over as Mike walked in the room with his jacket on. "I'm going to check on Lil. Boys be good, Uncle Scotty can drop you off at school when he goes to work."

Scotty walked into the precinct but no Lilly. He had dropped the boys off at school and then came to work in a hurry wanting to talk to Lilly. He saw his boss walk out of the office and look around. Then he walked over to the area shared by the squad. "Lil called in sick today, she sounded pretty bad on the phone."

Nick looked over at Scotty. "So what happened to her Valens?"

"I don't know, I stayed at Mike's last night. Turned off my cell so I have no idea."

Kat got up and muttered as she walked past his desk. "So chicken shit ran, good move jackass."

Scotty followed her to the break room. "it's not like that, she went out with Louie last night."

"To discuss a case, she invited you along. I better call her."

"She talked to Ally this morning and Mike went to check on her, I'm sure he will call me." Then he remembered, his cell phone was off. He turned it on and saw 8 missed calls from Lilly but no voice mail. So he called the number to check his answering machine at home and only one message. It was so light and frail he barely caught the words that she needed him.

Kat and Scotty walked out of the break room and saw Mike enter. He walked over to Scotty. "She had a nightmare that the gunman got you this time, she got up at midnight and sat up all night. She tried more than a dozen times to call you, when she couldn't reach you she got worried. I talked her into taking one of the sleeping pills her doc gave her, she will be out for a few hours. Ally is going over later to take her some food and make sure she eats."

"I'll stop by after work and check on her."

"Good idea."

"Thanks for taking care of her Mike."

"Well you should be doing it but you're welcome. Lilly hates to need anyone, she is miss independent. She hates it that she needs you so much."

"I'll talk to her about that later." He watched as his brother left. Now Scotty couldn't wait for the day to be over so he could go see Lilly.

Scotty watched the time and when 5:30 hit he was grabbing his things. He hadn't heard from Lil but Ally called him to let him know that she talked Lilly into eating chicken soup and a sandwich. He thanked her and then went back to counting time before he could go see Lilly.

Lilly knew when she heard the knock at her door it had to be Scotty, he was the one Valens who hadn't been by to see her today. She opened the door and didn't even have to invite him in, he just walked on in. "Well please come on in Scotty if you are invited in or not."

"Well you let my brother and sister-in-law in, so I figured I was welcome too."

"You've been avoiding me."

"Yes I have, I have this problem with anyone having the last name Rush sneaking out on me and leaving a note."

Lilly sat down and Scotty sat down on the coffee table in front of her. "I do own chairs."

"They are too far away."

"I'm sorry about the note Scotty but you spooked me."

"Well I'm about to spook you even more. Either I'm stayin here tonight or you will be goin home with me."

"What if I say no to both options."

"I never said it was up for debate, did I? We are going to work on us and you need a good night of sleep. I'm not looking to get in your pants, well not tonight anyway. But I want to be close to you and hold you. So your choice, your place or mine."

"Mine." She thought he would need to go get clothes and she could hide from him then.

"Let me just call Mike to bring me some clothes. Hey how about pizza tonight?"

She shrugged. "Sounds good."

She heard him on the phone asking Mike to bring him some clothes for work tomorrow and pizza for dinner. He hung up and looked at her. "Mike is bringing Emilio, he is worried about you. He heard Ally say this morning that you were crying. Ally and Mikey have a meeting at school tonight. Mike and Emilio will be here in an hour."

She walked in the kitchen and got busy fixing coffee. "So what do we do for an hour?"

He smiled. "I have an idea, but I'm not trying to spook you again." He moved in close to her and then leaned down to kiss her neck. "But very soon sweetheart you can't run from this forever."

She turned around. "Run from what Scotty?"

He leaned down and kissed her. "Run from us and what we could mean to each other. But for now let's go watch a movie." She followed him back to the living room.

She tried to sit away from him on the couch but he pulled her close. She decided that Scotty was not going to give her the choice of being spooked. She tried to ignore him while they waited for Mike and Emilio to show up but he made it hard. He kept hugging her closer to him and kissing the top of her head. She had to admit that she was kind of liking it.

Scotty could feel Lilly ease up on the tension he first felt in her. Maybe he could get her to give in to him later in the night, but he knew he had to take things slow with her. They had been so close and then he tried to rush her. Never again, he couldn't risk losing her forever.

**TBC**

_**Review time**__. I know this has taken forever…sorry. But with school, working at home again and a grandson that is crawling now….it's gets busy. Mostly with the grandson that is crawling now. I am going to buy tons of baby gates so I don't have to be on the chase so much. Quicker next time….promise._


	8. Lovin Rush

**Title: The Best Is Yet To Come**

_Disclaimer: I don't own them, never did and never will._

**Chapter 8: Lovin' Rush**

Lilly had laid down on the couch after Mike and Emilio left, Scotty told her to go on to bed but she wanted to be close to him. So he was sitting there watching television while she slept, then he heard her. "No don't hurt Scotty; please don't take Scotty from me."

Scotty leaned over and pulled her in his arms. "Come on Lil, I'm fine. Come here baby." He pulled her up on his lap with the intentions of holding her close so she could sleep.

Lilly woke up and was on Scotty's lap, she looked up at him. "What happened Scotty?"

"You had a nightmare Lil; somebody was doing something to me."

"I need this to stop Scotty, I can't depend upon you to get sleep every night. I need to be able to sleep here alone; it's not fair to you."

"What do you mean not fair to me?"

"Well if we had been together, then we would have broken up. You got mad about me stopping you the other night and about leaving the note."

"I didn't get mad about stopping, it's just frustrating. I love you Lil, I just want to show you how much. I want to make love to you, but not just physically. Don't you get it Lil? This is what I want for life, you and me together?"

She moved and he thought she was getting up to leave the room, but instead she moved to straddle him. Lilly leaned in and kissed him. "I love you Scotty." Then he watched in awe as she took off her shirt and bra, she pulled his shirt off and leaned into him again. "Make love to me Scotty, right here and right now."

"Only if this is not a onetime thing Lil, I can't do that with you."

"I want you Scotty, I'll always want you." She leaned in and kissed him, and then he felt her hands on his jeans.

He grabbed her hands. "Let's go to bed Lil. I want our first time to be slow, not fast and not on a couch." So they walked to her bedroom together.

Once they got to her bedroom, they made love a couple of times before falling to sleep in each other's arms. The next morning Lilly woke up before Scotty, she almost got up but didn't want to leave him just lying there. Lilly moved over closer to Scotty and kissed him, she laughed and then kissed him again then she felt him respond. He laid her on her back and rose up on his elbows over her. "I could wake up like that every morning baby."

She smiled. "Me too Scotty, we have to get ready for work."

"Let's grab a quick shower and then we can get coffee on the way to work, everyone can just think we rode in together."

He watched the smile fade from her face. "Do you want to hide this?"

"I thought you might."

She put her arms around his neck and pulled him close for a kiss. "No, I don't care who knows but we need to talk to Boss this morning and not let him just hear about it."

"Okay Lil, let's go take that shower now."

Scotty and Lilly walked into work just on time and everyone looked up when they walked in. Kat walked over to Lilly's desk. "So you look good and well rested."

"I feel great." She looked over to Scotty. "Want to get this over with?"

He smiled. "Sure Lil, let's go." And they walked to Stillman's office.

Stillman looked up when he heard the knock on the door and waved the partners in. They sat down immediately. He looked over at them. "You look like you're feeling better today Lil."

"I am Boss, much better. We need to discuss something with you."

"You and Scotty are a couple? I'm going to guess that is why you are feeling much better and looking so good today."

"Yes Boss."

He tried to look stern and pointed in their direction. "No couple drama in the department and keep your mind on the job, for now you stay partners."

Scotty smiled. "Thanks Boss." They got up and started for the door. Lilly went on to her desk but Scotty stopped and looked around. "I'll take good care of her Boss, I love her you know."

He smiled. "I've known for some time now."

Scotty sat down at his desk; he looked over at Lilly and winked. "What did Boss want Scotty?"

"He just told me that he has known for some time that I was in love with you."

Lilly got up and went to the break room for a cup of coffee, when she came back she sat down on Scotty's desk. "I have to ask you something."

"Sure Lil, what is it?"

"Am I the woman you broke it off with Charlene for?"

He smiled. "Yes Lil, it was you. I got up the nerve to tell you that I wanted to be with you forever and then I saw you with Kite one day, you were laughing. I realized that maybe I wasn't good enough for you, that you could do better."

She smiled and rubbed her hand over his. "You are too good for me, more than I deserve actually but I'm keeping you anyway."

He laughed and shook his head. "So I can say I'm a kept man now?"

Lilly got off of his desk and smacked his shoulder. "Not that kind of kept man, I can't afford your suits Mr. GQ."

He smiled. "So you've noticed."

Lilly walked over and sat down at her desk. "Tonight I'll tell you exactly what I've noticed about you over the years."

Their co-workers had been watching this exchange and Vera was about to say something when Stillman walked out of his office. "Okay let's head to storage, we have a case."

As they walked up the stairs everyone was in front of Scotty and Lilly. Scotty started up the steps and he felt something on his butt. "Lil, are you grabbing my ass?"

She laughed. "Well I've been staring at for years so now I feel it's my right to grab it if I want too."

He laughed. "Sure baby, anytime you want."

Kat was standing above them looking down. "Okay you two, I'm seriously going to puke here so stop okay I realize that you guys are over the moon in love but just stop."

They got up to storage and started looking through boxes when Nick looked around. "Okay I know I saw Rush and Valens in this section about 2 minutes ago." He looked around the corner and found them in a serious lip lock and then sighed. "Talk about puking, come on guys save it for later."

They broke apart quickly and laughed, Lilly turned a shade of red they had never seen before. "If you're looking for us Nick then you aren't looking very hard for the box."

He turned around. "At least I'm not looking for where Valens might be hiding his tonsils."

So they resumed their search for the box and Lilly found it, she reached up high to get it but then Scotty helped her bring it down and she smiled. "Thank you Scotty, that was sweet."

"Oh you're welcome baby anytime."

Will shook his head. "Oh this is not normal, this is sick. I think boss should make the two of you leave and go home and just have at it until you get each other out of your system."

Lilly picked up the box and headed for the steps. "I have to work and it would be too many years for me to get Scotty out of my system Will so that wouldn't work, I guess you guys are just going to have to put up with us."

When Lilly and Scotty got to the bottom of the steps Stillman looked at them. "Love is new to them right now and they are all starry eyed but one day they'll get over it and just be a couple that is fine at work and then a normal couple at home. Just give it time and it will happen. Plus with they have been through and how stupid each one of them has acted I thought this would never happen, just leave it alone."

Kat laughed. "Send them out on the first interview and tell them to take all day, we'll see them tomorrow."

Stillman laughed at her. "That would solve one problem wouldn't it?"

The group joined Lilly and Scotty at the table going through the box when Stillman grabbed a file. "Hey here's the last to see, how about you two take this one and we'll see you tomorrow?"

Lilly looked over at Scotty. "He's trying to get rid of us by sending us out on an interview and giving us all day to do it."

Scotty nodded. "I know so I think since it's a slim to none chance that this is going to happen again anytime soon we need to take him up on it." He grabbed the file while she grabbed their things and they smiled as they walked out.

They got in the car and Lilly looked over at Scotty. 'You know we need to talk about the past few days and what went on with us."

He looked uneasy but nodded. "Okay so talk."

"I felt like I was being unfair to you in sleeping with you because you chased the nightmares away and well I didn't like that feeling of using someone."

"Do you love me Lilly?"

"You know I do, I would be lost without you Scotty and I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"Do you want to make love with me?"

She leaned over and kissed him and then got back in her seat and put the seatbelt on. "Yes all the time Scotty, I wanted to before but I just felt like I couldn't handle a relationship and I couldn't lose you."

"Then problem solved and I promise to talk to you instead of ignoring you or having what Vera calls my girl moments if you say something that upsets me. So we're good now?"

She giggled; he had to smile at the sound that she actually giggled. "Oh good, sweetheart you obviously weren't there last night because we are more than good we are absolutely fantastic and well you know practice makes perfect."

"Well let's go do this interview and then go home and practice."

Suddenly Scotty's phone rang. "Valens."

"_Hey Scotty, its Charlene I need Lilly's number."_

"You can just talk to her she's right here." He took the phone away from his mouth and handed it to Lilly. "It's Charlene; she was calling to get your number."

Lilly put the phone up to her ear and smiled into it. "Hey Charlene, what's up?"

"_I hope this doesn't sound too weird or anything considering but I want you to stand up with me at my wedding next month, I hope you'll say yes."_

"I would love to Charlene, on the condition that when Scotty and I get married you'll stand up with me." She saw Scotty look in her direction but he was smiling.

"_You and Scotty finally got together? Oh that's wonderful, Big Daddy was worried said that you guys weren't talking when he left to come home but I'm so glad that it finally happened. I kind of felt like he had feelings for you when we got together and then when we broke up he admitted that he did, he moves too slow I thought you guys would be married with kids by now. Listen to me I'm just rambling on, so listen I'll call you with the details and we have plenty of room so you'll stay with us. Be good now girl."_

"Okay just let me know the details so we can tell boss we need to be off and how long, take care Charlene and hug Big Daddy for me." She clicked the phone off and handed it to Scotty. She looked over at Scotty. "I didn't mean we are getting married anytime soon or anything it just seemed like the thing to say at the time."

He smiled and held her hand. "Oh I have plans in that direction but let's just sit on this a while and enjoy being in love for now how does that sound?"

She smiled and then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "It sounds absolutely perfect to me, the perfect plan with my perfect man. I love you Scotty Valens."

**The End… and no I'm not taking this any further because it had to end sometime.**


End file.
